1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling progress of a video game by displaying a player character on an image display screen of an image display apparatus, and by controlling an action of the characters displayed on the image display screen in response to operation(s) by a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various kinds of so-called role playing games (RPG; that is, a game in which a player plays a role of a character in a world of the game, and accomplishes a predetermined object while enjoying a process that the character grows through various experiences) have been provided.
Part of the appeal of a RPG is generally a scene in which a player character acting in response to operations by the player executes a battle against an enemy character thwarting accomplishment of a predetermined object in the RPG. However, in a conventional battle scene, actions of the player character and the enemy character are alternately executed one by one. For this reason, realism (realistic sensation) of an action scene (in particular, a battle scene) was low.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-105959 discloses that an enemy character attacks a game character when specific setting time for the enemy character elapses without stopping lapse of time even while the player inputs a command for the game character. Specifically, in this patent application publication, it is adopted a gauge gradually filling in accordance with lapse of time during a battle between the game character and the enemy character. The player can input a command for the game character when the gauge is full. Thus, realism (realistic sensation) of a battle scene is improved.
Further, it has been proposed that motion of an enemy character is made slow under certain conditions as a special control process for a battle scene (see Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2001-300143 and No. 2004-57797). The former patent application publication discloses that motion of a player character is made slow when a specific event occurs, and a player can thereby secure enough time to input a next command. The latter patent application publication discloses that an action speed of an enemy character is made slow apparently in a shooting game, in particular, and this makes it possible to improve a hit rate of the shooting.
However, in a battle method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-105959, although realism (realistic sensation) of a battle scene is to be improved, a player may simply operate the game character only with attention to timing of input of a battle command. For this reason, play in the battle scene becomes monotonous, whereby interest in the play of the player may be lowered.
Further, in the control method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2001-300143 and No. 2004-57797, the action of the player character merely becomes a slow motion at specific timing defined in advance. Thus, even a beginner of the game can execute command operations. However, there is a fear that a skilled player looses his or her interest, in particular. As a result, interest in the play of the player may be lowered.